Divine Imperfection
by ev0lution
Summary: The Jewel is almost completed with Inuyasha and Naraku each having half of it. Kagome keeps having wierd dreams involving a mysterious woman...who is she? where did she come from?
1. When Dreams Seem A Reality

Divine Imperfection

**Author's Note:** I do not in any way own Inuyasha or the characters in this story except for the original ones.

Chapter 1 – When Dreams Seem A Reality

It was finally completed. Well not in it entirety, atleast. Kagame looked down at the half completed Shikon Jewel in her hand. It shone radiantly in the sunlight, her reflection shown perfectly unto the clear pink surface. To think, so many years. . .so much blood had gone into finding this jewel, but you'd never know by just looking at it. It stared back up at her as if to mock her, tell her that her efforts were in vain because no matter how hard she tried it would forever remain tainted. Tainted, with the blood of demons and humans alike. Tainted, by unrequited love and hardship. Tainted, with the selfish lust and dreams of others thinking only of themselves. It pained her to hold something of so much evil in the palm o her hand, yet was determined. Determined to purify the jewel and once again giving it the title 'Sacred'.

Kagome sighed and looked at Inuyasha. 'I wonder if he still wishes the jewel to make him a full fledged demon? ' She looked down once more at the Jewel and shook her head, and soon returned the half back to her neck. It was starting to get dark. Soon they'd have to find a place to camp. A cool breeze ran through her hair, it felt reassuring and suddenly she remembered the night when she was little and her mom used to softly stroke her hair at night so she would fall asleep. She missed them so much. Her family. It felt so strange to her now going back to her original home. It wasn't the same anymore. She shivered as the breeze slowly turned into a gust and made her long for the warmth of the fire Miroku was now starting. She had long since decided that she would stay here in the feudal era with her new family since she now felt out of place in her once comforting abode in the 21st century. But ti didn't bother her as much as it should have. . .she felt that in some way she'll always have. . ."Inu. . .Yasha. . ." she slowly murmured and closed her eyes. She fell softly into the world of dreams, which in the worst situations can always make the heart feel better. . .

DREAM

Kagome woke up. . ."Where Am I?" she said as she lifted herself from her supposed resting place. She glanced around to see breathtaking beauty. She had awoken in a meadow of sorts filled with all sorts of flowers. There were roses climbing up the trees surrounding the heavenly glade that seemed to be filled with rays of sunlight and beautiful orchards. Different sorts or flowers graced the spot where she lay and continued on for miles to see. It looked like a rainbow only it started on the ground and seemed to stretch into the air. Birds were chirping and she was amazed to see the various butterflies the would fly from flower to flower going on as if none of the beauty had phased them one bit. . .like they were used to it.

She suddenly noticed she was sitting in someone's shadow. Kagome followed the shadow and found it led to a woman dressed in various crimson shades along with her hair. "Obviously royalty of some sort. . .but she's. . .breath taking" thought Kagome watching the woman taking in every detail from her skin to her hair and clothes.

"I've never seen anyone like her" she thought "I wonder if she knows that I'm-- --"

"Kagome" the woman said taking in a breath and letting the wind blow through her hair. "I've been waiting for you for a long time"

"Who are you" Kagome said breathlessly standing up and walking towards the woman. She could feel the warmth of the woman's smile even from behind her.

"I thought you might ask. For the time being, you need not know who I am. . . just this: I am a friend Kagome."  
  
END DREAM

All of a sudden the world started to fade and Kagome found herself staring back into golden orbs full of curiosity.

Okay this is my first fic so pleez dun be too harsh....Pleez Review!!!

Btw yea I know...it short but bear w/ me here people...


	2. Wind Whispers

Divine Imperfection

**Author's Note:** I do not in any way own Inuyasha or the characters in this story except for the original ones.

Chapter 2 – Wind Whispers

* * *

"Kagome are you okay?" Inuyasha said as she sat up slowly finally awakening from her deep sleep. She sighed and rubbed her eyes, then turned to look at Inuyasha who now had Shippo perched on his shoulder.

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?" she said stretching her arms and finally sitting up to look at the face to face.

"Well you were talking in your sleep, Kagome. . . and trying to touch something, are you sure you're ok? Inuyasha's been trying to wake you up for an hour already. . .he was awful worried about you." Said Shippo

BONK!!

"Hey!!!!!! What was that for Inuysha!!!!!!!! What did I do!?" Shippo said rubbing the rather large lump he had just received from Inuyasha's fist.

"Feh" he said and turned to walk away.

"Wait Inuyasha. . .were you really worried about me?" Kagome said looking into his eyes as if trying to search for some hidden hint of emotion.

"Yea I was worried!" he said but slowly corrected himself "if something happened to you how would we ever find Naraku!"

Kagome's anger flared up. "SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha went crashing into the ground probably a little harder than Kagome meant to send him, but she shrugged it off and put her things back in her backpack, slinging it over her shoulders. "Come on Inuyasha stop being so slow if you _ever_ want to find Naraku." She said in a mocking tone. Sango giggled while Miroku sighed and started walking up the road ahead of them. He knew what would be coming after.

"WENCH! Why do you always do that? What did I say wrong?" Inuyasha said clearly angry from the fact that he was 'sat'

"You deserved it Inuyasha and if you don't know why then you must seriously have something wrong in your head!" Kagome yelled at him and ran to catch up with Miroku and Sango who were far well ahead of them. As soon as she neared them she hear a scream. . .

"HENTAI!" Sango said slapping Miroku hard on the face. "How many times do I have to tell you. HANDS OFF MONK!"

"Why Sango? You think that I would let my hands wander down on you that far? I'm really shocked"

"Save it lecher."

Kagome sighed. 'When will these two just confess to their feelings? Geez. . .we'd all have to put up with a lot less.' She slowly shook her head and focused back on the monk and the demon exterminator.

* * *

"_Hm. So Inuyasha and the little miko are looking for me are they? Interesting. . .perhaps now would be the time more than ever to ask someone a favor to grant me. . .I will kill you Inuyasha and the jewel will finally mine. . .and as for you little miko. . .I will destroy you. From the inside on out. . ."_

_with an evil laugh he faded from the tree and all that was seen was a pair of dark eyes that also soon after disappeared._

_. . .suffer inuyasha. . ._

* * *

--Somewhere in the Beyond--

The wind whistled through the fair maidens shining cherry blossom hair, while she sat in the lush green meadow. It played with her robes and danced on her face and silenty, but slowly faded away into a slight whisper that sounded like . . . "soon".

* * *

**(A/N)  
**

yeaâ€so there's Chapter 2. . .PLEEZ readand review â€.it would be greatly appreciated. I'd like to know how the storys coming upâ€hopefully a chapter might be added in every week so keep checking back. ;-p


End file.
